1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a navigation system which guides mobile units, such as a car, through a desired route.
2. Description of Related Art
An earlier patent disclosure dealing with a navigation system which guides a car driver to a destination is found, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 7-63571. According to the disclosed technology, information on turning right or left at a crossing, along with information on the types and names of the buildings at the crossing, is given using spoken words and displays before the car enters the crossing,